Apple Picking
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Leland and Karen take Rory and Jarred apple picking since it's what Jarred wants to do because he earned a weekend with his parents for good behavior and good grades in school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Leland,Karen, and Jarred show up in Stars Hollow at Lorelai's.

''okay hun I'll be right back.'' Karen tells Leland

''okay.'' he says

''I go?!'' Jarred asks her

''no bud you stay here with daddy. I'll just be right back.'' Karen tels him

Karen gets out of the car and goes up the front steps and knocks on the door and Lorelai opens it.

''hey Karen come on in'' Lorelai tells her and lets her in

''thanks is she ready?'' Karen asks her

''Lala!'' Rory says excitdely and flies into her arms

''hey Monkey!'' Karen says and hugs her

''you ready to go apple picking sweetie?'' Karen asks her

''yea!'' Rory says excitedly

''good we're gonna have a great day!'' Karen says

''here let me give you some money for her.'' Lorelai says and goes to give karen some money

''oh no we invited her it's on us trust me.'' Karen tells her

''okay.'hey thanks for doing this for her I really appreciate it

''our pleasure okay you ready sweetie?'' Karen asks her

''ready!'' Rory says excitedly

''okay lets go!'' Karen says

''okay bye mommy.'' Rory says

''bye sweets have fun love you.'' Lorelai tells her and hugs her and kisses her cheek

''love you too.'' Rory tells her

''bye Lore.'' Karen says

''bye Karen have fun.'' Lorelai says and lets them out and watches them get into the car 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the car

''Hi Rory!'' Leland says

''Hi Uncle Leland!'' Rory says

''Hi Rory!'' Jarred says

''Hi Jarred!'' Rory says excitdely

''okay to the orchard driver.'' Karen tells Leland playfully

''got it.'' Leland says

when they get to the apple orchard Leland gets the kids on the hayride on the back of the tractor while Karen goes and pays for thier tickets for the hayride then gets onboard.

''okay you guys excited to go apple picking?'' Karen asks them

''yea!!'' Jarred says

''yea!!'' Rory says

the rest of the crowd that is there get on the hayride with thier kids and the farmer gets on the tractor and drives down down some paths to apple pick and drops them off.

Leland helps the kids and Karen off the tractor and they go apple picking together.

''I love this time of the year don't you feel the crispness of the air?'' he asks her and takes a big dramatic breath in

''breath it in it's so nice!'' he says

''yea.'' she says

a little while later Leland is helping the kids reach some of the higher apples up on the higher branches.

''um hey Leland I have something to tell you.'' Karen tells him

''okay just a minute sweetie.'' he helps Jarred reach an apple then puts him back on the ground

''oh shoot.'' he says

''well I'm pregnant.'' she tells him

''Leland stops you're what?'' she questions her

''I'm pregnant'' she tells him again and waits for a response

Leland just spaces out for a few seconds.

''Leland hello...'' she says and snaps her fingers in front of his face

Leland shakes his head snapping out of it ''what?'' she questions her

''I'm pregnant.'' she tells him again 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''wow.'' he says

''so what do ya think baby?'' she asks him

''oh I'm just letting it all sink and soak in.'' he tells her

''yea.'' she says

''how long have you known?'' he questions her

''about a month.'' she tells him

''a month?!'' he says

''why didn't you tell me?'' he questions her

''well because hunnie you are doing so great with your new job and we were moving and I didn't want to stress you out more and make you worry more about me all the time.'' she tells him

''wow another baby.'' he says

''I know.'' she says

''that means more diapers and bottle feedings in the middle of the night.'' he says

''yea I know I just thought this was the perfect time to tell you.'' she tells him

''wow...wow.'' he says and really thinks about it

''so your?'' she questions him

''excited this is great hunnie I love you so much.'' he tells her and kisses her passionatly

''love you too and I promise save it for the bedroom tonight.'' she tells him playfully and gives him his favorite eyes that makes him crazyily happy and does a little apple picking

''daddy can we get some pumpkins?'' Jarred asks him

''sure bud that sounds like a great idea and Rory you can pick some out too.'' Leland tells her

''okay Uncle Leland!'' Rory says

''I'm gonna find the bigest one!'' Jarred says

''nu uh.'' Rory says and smiles at him

''we'll go over to the pumpkin patch when we get back to the front of the little store.'' Leland tells them

''well I'm going to get some fresh apple cider, some hot n fresh apple cider donuts and some honey sticks.'' Karen says

''sounds good and yum I love those donuts!'' Leland says

''yea I know you do and we can only get them this time of year.'' she tells him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''can we get the ones with the yummy powdered sugar?'' Leland asks her

''sure hunnie whatever you guys want. We can get both some with powdered sugar and some without.'' she tells him

''okay sounds good.'' Leland says

After they finish apple picking they get back on the tractor and hayride bck to the front of the store and get off

''okay hun I'm going to go and put these apples in the car

''okay.'' she says and gives Leland the 3rd full bag of apples

''take the kids into the store and go get some donuts and I'll meet you in there.'' he tells her

''okay hun.'' she says and takes the kids into the store

Leland goes to put the apples in the car and comes into the store and puts his hand on her back.

''hey how does that apple pie look in there?'' Karen asks him standing at the glass case looking at the pie

''great!'' he says

''should we get it?'' she asks him

''yes anything you want baby.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and asks the woman behind the counter to get it boxed up for them

They then get a bag of regular and powdered sugar covered apple cider donuts and each get a cup of hot apple cider to warm them up.

''I need one of these now.'' Leland says and takes one of the powdered donuts out of the paper bag and takes a bite.

''mmm.'' he says enjoying it

''good hun?'' she asks him

''mmmhmm.'' he says

''hey you guys each want a donut?'' Karen asks them

''yea!'' Jarred says

''yes please.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Karen says and gives them each a donut

''thank you.'' Jarred says

''thank you.'' Rory says

''your welcome now come on lets go sit outside.'' Karen tells them and takes them outside to sit on a hay bale to eat thier donuts in the warm sun 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leland sees a hotdog vendor cart.

''mmm smell those hot dogs?'' he asks her

Karen laughs ''yea I do.'' she says

''they smell good.'' he says

''yea they do are you hungry today babe are you going to get one?'' she asks him

''yea I think so.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Karen says

Leland goes over to the hot dog cart and gets a hot dog for himself.

''hey are you guys still hungry?'' Karen asks them

''do you guys want to get a hotdog for lunch and then we can pick our pumpkins?'' Karen asks them

''okay!'' Jarred says

''okay!'' Rory says

''okay hey Le will you please go and get the kids some hotdogs and maybe each a soda please?'' Karen asks them

''sure babe.'' he says and hands her his hotdog.

Leland goes to buy the kids each a hotdog and soda and comes back and gives them to them.

''thanks daddy.'' Jarred says

''thank you uncle Leland.'' Rory tells him

''your welcome guys.'' Leland says and takes his hotdog back from Karen

Karen sits down on a hay bale and watches the kids eat and gently rubs her stomach.

''hey you okay sweetie?'' Leland asks her

''yea just fine Le.'' she tells him and smiles

''okay.'' he says and smiles and eats his hotdog

''hey le?'' she asks him

''yea?'' he responds back

''will you go you please go and get me a honey stick from the car?'' she asks him

''sure babe.'' he says and goes to the car and comes back and hands it to her

''thanks.'' she says and opens it and sucks a little bit out at a time

Leland just smiles watching her 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''Mommy?'' Jarred questions her

''yes baby?'' Karen answers him

''after my championship soccer game on saturday can we come apple picking again?'' Jarred asks her

''oh I don't know baby we'll see but I think we have enough apples already maybe daddy can and will bring you.'' Karen tells him

''okay.'' he says

''Rory are you gonna come to my soccer game on Saturday?'' Jarred asks her

''yea!'' Rory says

''good!'' Jarred says

''okay well lets go pumpkin picking shall we?'' Karen asks them

''yea!'' Jarred says

''yea!'' Rory says

Karen and Leland take the kid sover to the pimpkin patch so they can pick out thier own pumpkins.

They pick out pumpkins and get them into the trunk of the car and all get in the car and start hitting the road.

''so um have you told your sister that your uh...?''he asks her

''no and shh.'' she stops him before she says anymore

''well are you going to?'' he asks her

''I don't know Leland probably not just yet.'' she tells him

''well why not

''because Leland I don't want to talk to you about this right now and in front of the kids. I will just talk to you tonight when we get home.'' she tells him

''okay fine.'' he says

''fine.'' she says and sits back staring out the windshield rubbing her stomach softly

Leland pulls into Lorelai's driveway a little while later.

''okay I'll be right back.'' she tells him

''okay bye sweetie.'' Leland says

''bue Uncle Leland bye Jarred.'' Rory says to them

''bye Rory.'' Jarred says

''come on.'' Karen says when she opens the back door and takes Rory up to the house 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Karen knocks on the door.

''Oh wait what about my pumpkin?'' Rory asks her

''Oh I got it.'' Karen says and goes down to the car and knocks on the trunk

Leland pops it open.

Luke opens the door.

''Hi sweetie did you have fun?'' he asks Rory

''yea!'' Rory tells him

Karen bring's her pumpkin up ''here ya go sweetie.'' Karen goes to give it to her

''oh great here I got it.'' he says and takes the pumpkin

''hey Karen it's good to see ya.'' he tells her

''yea you too Luke.'' she tells him

''was she good?'' Luke asks her

''always.'' Karen tells him with a smiles

''good.'' he says

''yea.''she says

''where's mommy daddy?'' Rory asks him

''mommy is still at work baby.'' he tells her

''oh okay.'' Rory says

''okay we should go we have to go pick up Max and get home.'' Karen tells him

''okay thanks Karen.'' he says

''no problem it was fun see you on Saturday Rory?'' Karen asks her

''okay!'' Rory says

''okay bye sweetie.'' Karen tells her and kisses her cheek

''bye Luke.'' Karen says

''bye Karen.'' he says and watches her walk down the stairs and get into the car.

Luke smiles and goes inide and closes the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

''so what's Saturday sweetie?'' Luke asks her

''oh Jarred just invited me to his big championship soccer game then to go apple picking again with him if his dad will take us.'' Rory tells him

''oh cool so your actucally going to a soccer game? Do you even like soccer?'' Luke asks her

''yea it's okay and Jarred really wants me to go and watch him.'' Rory tells him

''okay if that's what you want.'' he tells her

''it is. So I'll be in my room.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

Rory goes to her room and gets her book and lays on her bed and reads for a while.

Luke carries Rorys pumpkin into the kitchen and puts it on the table gently.

Rory thinks about her pumpkin and opens her door.

''daddy?'' Rory questions him

''yea sweetie?'' Luke answers her

''can I keep my pumpkin in my room?'' Rory asks him

''oh yea sure sweetie.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and picks it up and carries it into her room

Luke watches her until her door closes then goes into the livingroom and sits on the couch and flips the tv on.

In the car on the way to pick up Max Karen is sucking on another honey stick.

''hey you okay?'' Leland asks her

''I'm fine just watch the road please.'' Karen tells him

''okay.'' Leland says and focuses back on the road 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the car on the way to Max's friends house

''so buddy did you have a good and fun day with Rory apple picking?'' Karen asks him

''yea.'' Jarred says

''Daddy?'' Jarred questions

''yea bud?'' Leland answers him

''can I have an apple now?'' Jarred asks him

''uhh.'' Leland says

Karen looks at him.

''they are in the trunk.'' he tells her

''uhh bud they are kind of in the trunk right now can you wait until we get home?'' Leland aks him

''okay.'' Jarred says

''okay.'' Leland says as he gets closer to Max's friends neighborhood and pulls into the driveway

''I'll be right back.'' Karen says

''okay.'' Leland says

Karen gets out of the car and goes up to the house and knocks on the door and gets let into the house.

Max comes running into the room.

''Mommy!'' Max squeals

Karen picks him up ''hey buddy did you have a great and fun day?'' she asks him

''yea!'' he tells her

''good!'' she says and kisses his cheek

''good that's good baby okay you ready?'' Karen asks him

''yea where's daddy?'' Max asks her

''daddy is in the car with Jarred waiting for you come on.'' she says

They say bye to Max's friend and his mom and leave the house and get into the car.

''hey buddy how was Cody's?'' Leland asks him

''good we watched and pwayed pwiates!'' Max tells him

''you watched Pirates of the Caribbean and played pirates was it fun?'' Leland asks him

''yea!'' Max says

''good.'' Leland says and drives them home 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When they get home they walk into the house.

''okay hun I'm going up to shower.'' Karen tells Leland

''okay I will cook them some dinner maybe some mac n cheese and put a movie on for them.'' Leland tells her

''ok sounds good.'' she says and kisses him and goes upstairs to start and take her shower

Later that night when Lorelai gets home from work she sees Luke.

''hey sweetie.'' she kisses him

''Hi how was work?'' he asks her

''good is Rory home?'' she asks him

''yea shes just in her room.'' Luke tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and knocks on Rory's door

''Rory sweetie?'' Lorelai calls

''it's open.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai opens the door.

''hey kido how was apple picking with Uncle Leland,''Lala-Aunt Karen'' and Jarred?'' Lorelai asks her

''good.'' Rory tells her

''are ya hungry sweetie? Do you want some dinner?'' Lorelai asks her

''no not really we had those apple donuts and hot dogs.'' Rory tells her

''oh right those apple donuts are like lead in your stomach.'' Lorelai says sarcastically

Rory just giggles.

''you got a pumpkin?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea isn't it great?'' Rory asks her

''yea it really is.'' Lorelai says

''did you need anything else

''no hun okay I'm going to go upstairs and shower and relax and read for a while I love you sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her cheek

''love you too mommy.'' Rory tells her

''okay hun.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai gently puts her hand on Rorys knee and then gets up and walks out and shuts her door

''okay hun I'm going up to shower.'' she tells Luke

''okay.'' he says

Lorelai goes upstairs to shower. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At Karen and Leland's Leland turns the big screen tv and turns the surround sound on.

''hey boy's what movie do you guy's want to watch?'' Leland asks them

''Pirates!'' Jarred tells him

''again?'' Leland asks them

''yea!'' Jarred says

''okay.'' Leland says and turns it on for them

Leland goes into the kitchen to start and make them some mac n cheese while Karen is still showering upstairs.

At Lorelai's she comes downstairs from her shower with her hair still wet up in a messy bun.

''hey sweetie how was your shower?'' Luke asks her

''good I really needed it.'' she tells him and sits down on the couch next to him

''good so Jarred invited Rory to his soccer game on Saturday and she really wants to go.'' Luke tells her

''What?!'' Lorelai questions him

''does she even like soccer?'' Lorelai asks him

''apparantly.''Luke tells her

''okay well if she wants to go she can.'' Lorelai tells him

''hey maybe we can all go together to cheer him on.'' Luke tells her

''oh I don't know hun maybe. I just have to check my work schedule for Saturday but if it's clear then sure we can.'' she tells him

''okay good.'' he says and pulls Lorelai into him and kisses her head and puts his hand on her hair

Lorelai snuggles into him.

''I love you.'' she tells him

''love you too.'' he tells her

Lorelai smiles relaxing against him and playfully fights him for the remote and laughs.

''gimme gimme gimme.'' she says playfully and takes the remote from him and flips through the channels 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Karen comes downstairs from her shower and sees all her boys in the livingroom watching a movie and eating mac n cheese on the coffee table.

''hey hey boys.'' she says and kisses both of thier heads

''what are we watching?'' Karen asks them

''Pirates!'' Jarred tells her

''again?'' Karen asks them

''shhh!!!'' Max says

''okay sorry bud.'' Karen says and sits next to Leland on the couch

''how was your shower?'' Leland asks her

''good.'' Karen tells him

''good that's good.'' Leland says

''Daddy shhh!!!'' Max says

''okay sorry.'' Leland says

''shh!!!'' Max shushes him again

They all watch the movie together.

At Lorelai's Rory comes out of the room into the livingroom.

''Mommy?'' Rory says

''oh hey baby come here.'' Lorelai says and helps her up on the couch

''lay down babe.'' Lorelai says and covers her with a blanket and they all watch tv together.

''Mommy can I go to Jarred's soccer game this Saturday?'' Rory asks her

''sure anything you want baby

''daddy and I talked about that I think we are all going to go together and cheer Jarred on.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh but you have to work.'' Rory tells her

''no I don't. I'm free this Saturday.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay good!'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later that night after Rory is dead asleep Lorelai is falling asleep against Luke and he kisses the top of her head.

''mmm'' she groans

''you're falling asleep time to go to sleep come on you want to go uptairs?'' he asks her

''mmhmm.'' she says

''okay let's go.'' he says

''mmm too lazy.'' she says

''come on.'' he says

''ugh.'' Lorelai groans and gets up and rubs her eyes

''is she asleep?'' she asks him

''yea I think so.'' he says

''okay good.'' Lorelai says

''so go on upstairs and I will meet ya up there in a sec.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''okay do you want me to bring you up a glass of water?'' she asks him

''oh yes please that would be good.'' he tells her

''okay go.'' she says

''okay.'' he says and goes upstairs

Lorelai gets them each a glass of water and makes sure all the lights are shut off before she goes upstairs.

Upstairs she gives Luke his glass of water.

''thanks.'' he says and takes a sip

''welcome.'' she says

Lorelai puts her glass down on her nightstand and crawls into bed next to him and kisses him.

''night babe.'' she says and kisses him again

''night.'' he says and closes his eyes

They go to sleep hapilly next to each other for the night. 


End file.
